Kawaii Akuma
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: CHAP 1 UPDATE! Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Mommy dan Daddynya, Kyuhyun sangat sedih. Namun, Kesedihannya itu cepat hilang karena Kyuhyun bertemu dengan 'Dia'.
1. Chapter 1

**Qlistia Proudly Present :**

**KAWAII AKUMA**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun *akan bertambah di chapter berikutnya***

**Family/Brothership/Supranatural**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini MURNI berasal dari otak saya yang pas-pasan XD Cho Kyuhyun punya Tuhan dan Orangtuanya ^^**

**Don't like ? Please Press the Back Button! Simple, right? ^^**

**::: K.A :::**

_**Prolog **_

Suara canda dan tawa memenuhi sudut ruangan di rumah kecil bergaya kuno itu. Walaupun malam itu salju turun dengan lebat, tidak membuat suasana di dalam rumah tersebut membeku seperti suasana di luar sana. Mereka berkumpul di dekat sebuah perapian yang hangat dan nyaman. Jangan lupakan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang boch kecil yang berada di pangkuan Ibunya. Sang Ayah yang duduk disebelahnya sesekali terbahak mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan oleh bocah lucu berpipi gembul seperti _marsmallow_ dengan semburat kemerahan itu. Menggemaskan. Saat bagaimana bocah itu merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya, membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang sehitam arang, menggembungkan pipi bulatnya yang kemerahan karena udara dingin ―walau sudah dekat dengan perapian, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya saat dirasa ceritanya tidak didengarkan, begitu membuat bocah berusia 6 tahun itu sangat amat menggemaskan.

Tubuh mungilnya seketika menggigil saat dirasa angin kencang berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela yang belum tertutup rapat. Perapian juga mendadak padam karena angin yang cukup besar itu ikut masuk kedalamnya. Membuat nyala api yang semula menghangatkan kini seolah hilang ditelan angin. Sang ayah beranjak untuk menutup jendela-jendela itu. Ibu dan bocah kecil dalam pangkuannya tetap bergeming di sofa kecil empuk yang mereka duduki sedari tadi, sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mereka, menghalau dingin. Tidak lupa, Ibu juga membenarkan _syal_ yang melilit dileher anaknya karena sedikit merosot ―akibat ulah tangan mungil anaknya yang tidak bisa diam tadi.

Sekarang Ayah sudah selesai menutup semua jendela. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dekat perapian, merogoh kantung yang ada di sebelah kiri _coat_nya guna mengambil pemantik yang tenggelam disana. Tubuhnya dia bungkukkan, mengatur posisi kayu yang ada di dalam perapian, kemudian menyalakan pemantik yang telah diambilnya tadi dan mengarahkannya pada kayu-kayu yang sudah berjejer rapi.

Suasana kembali terasa hangat di ruangan itu. Senyum kembali terkembang diwajah masing-masing. Tentu saja si bocah tersenyum lebih lebar dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Mulut cerewetnya kembali berceloteh riang ―melanjutkan ceritanya yang terinterupsi oleh angin tadi. Tidak hentinya bocah menggemaskan itu bercerita panjang lebar kepada Ayah dan Ibunya. Kadang tergelak sendiri, kadang menuntut Ayah dan Ibunya untuk ikut tergelak ―larut, dalam ceritanya sendiri. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu suara tawa itu diselingi oleh kantuk yang mendera. Bocah kecil itu terlalu bahagia malam ini. Tentu saja! Hei, ini malam natal teman. Bocah kecil mana yang tidak bahagia menanti hadiah dari _Santa Claus_ favorit mereka esok harinya? Dan bocah menggemaskan ini berniat menunggu hadiahnya itu sampai pagi menjelang. Padahal Ibunya sudah memperingatkan bahwa _Santa_ tidak akan memberikan hadiahnya bila ditunggui seperti ini. Juga tidak suka pada bocah yang tidak menuruti kata-kata orangtuanya. Yang diperingatkan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. Membuat sang Ibu yang tadinya memasang wajah serius, luluh karena melihat rupa anaknya yang begitu polos seperti malaikat.

Akhirnya setelah merasa lelah bercerita di pangkuan Ibunya, bocah kecil itu merengek untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa birunya dan segera melesak masuk ke dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Ayah dan Ibu ikut menemani bocah itu sampai benar-benar terlelap. Keduanya melangkah keluar kala dirasa sudah tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari malaikatnya. Hanya ada dada yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur.

Menikmati hangatnya selimut di kamar mereka masing-masing selagi masih diberi kesempatan.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sudah using terparkir di halaman rumah bergaya kuno itu. Saat pintu di kanan kiri terbuka, keluarlah dua sosok asing dengan pakaian serba hitam, mulai dari celana panjang yang mereka kenakan, topi, _coat_, sarung tangan, kaus, sampai penutup wajah. Jejak kaki-kaki mereka tercetak begitu jelas di halaman penuh salju itu. Melangkah menuju pintu berhiaskan hiasan natal berwarna hijau, merah, dan emas diatasnya. Di sudut kanan kiri pintu juga di letakkan sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang, dari pohon pinus asli. Kedua sosok asing itu saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keduanya mengangguk pasti dan mendobrak pintu naas itu berbarengan. Beruntung untuk keduanya karena penghuni rumah tersebut sedang asyik berada di alam mimpi. Langsung saja mata mereka yang tidak tertutupi penutup wajah, bergerak liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berusaha mencari benda apapun yang sekiranya bernilai jual tinggi.

Hanya perlu waktu satu jam, mereka sudah bisa memenuhi sebuah kantung besar yang sedari tadi mereka bawa. Mulai dari guci antic yang terpajang di sudut ruang tamu, jam dinding antic, sampai gelas-gelas unik yang terbuat dari perak. Penghuni rumah yang mereka masuki memang hobi sekali mengumpulkan barang-barang bernilai sejarah tinggi. Tepat saat kedua sosok asing itu ingin membuka pintu keluar, lampu di ruang tamu tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat ketiganya terkaget, dan panic! Sesosok wanita dengan balutan gaun tidur putih, terlihat diam di tempat, mematung shock. Tidak percaya bahwa baru saja rumahnya dibobol pencuri! _Reflex_ mulutnya berteriak nyaring saat salah satu dari pencuri itu tiba-tiba menusukkan sebuah pisau tepat ke perutnya. Didorong oleh rasa panic yang amat sangat membuat pencuri itu melakukan hal nekat. Berani menghabisi penghuni rumah tersebut. Rasa 'berani' itu semakin muncul saat ditemukannya seorang pria sudah jatuh terduduk disamping tubuh sang istri yang semakin melambat detak jantungnya.

Pria itu merebahkan tubuh istrinya ke lantai dengan hati-hati, lalu bangkit mengejar si pencuri yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar. Malang tak dapat ditolak, pencuri itu berbalik ke hadapan si pria, lalu menembakkan timah panas tepat ke dada. Tubuh tegap itu seketika ambruk di bawah sofa ruang tamu. Tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Terdengar jeritan memilukan dari dalam rumah yang baru saja kedua sosok asing itu tinggalkan. Bocah kecil itu menangis di samping tubuh Ibunya yang masih sekarat, mengguncangkan tubuh Ibunya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu memang tidak sekuat anak-anak yang lain. Dengan menangis saja sudah membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Apalagi ditambah dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depannya. Semakin membuat isakannya terdengar lirih dan menyayat.

Tanpa bocah itu sadari, satu sosok asing itu kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah, dan meletakkan sebuah botol berisi gas beracun yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Manusia-manusia tak berhati itu benar-benar berniat melenyapkan saksi ternyata. Bahkan mereka tidak merasa tersentuh oleh isak pilu dan suara batuk keras yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah manis yang ada di dalam rumah. Mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat membelah salju yang masih menumpuk di jalanan.

Wanita malang itu kembali membuka kedua matanya yang semula menutup. Menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Wanita itu menangis mendapati bahwa tangan mungil anaknya lah yang terus menerus menggenggamnya, menguatkan.

"_H-honey_..uhuk..k-kau keluarlah dari sini.._co..me..on_..uhuk.._still..a..live..honey_..uhuk." Di sisa-sisa hidupnya, wanita itu terus saja menyuruh malaikatnya untuk keluar dari rumah yang dipenuhi asap racun ini. Tangan penuh darahnya terangkat, mengelus pipi bulat yang basah oleh air mata itu. Bola mata hitamnya yang sayu itu menatap malaikatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum akhirnya menutup dengan pelan. Membuat tangisan bocah kecil itu semakin menjadi. Diiringi oleh suara batuk yang begitu memilukan. Bibir mungilnya bergerak perlahan, berusaha mengucapkan kata kepada sang Ibu yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menghiasi seluruh gaun putihnya.

"_M-mommy_..uuhh..uhuk.._D-daddy_..K-kyu..ma-masih..menung..gu..pa-paman..uhuk..uhu k..San..ta..hhh..me..meletak..kan..uuh..ha-hadiah… di..te-tem..pat..ya..ngh..su….da..hhh..ki-kita..hh h..per-persiapka..nnhhh..uhuk..hiks." Bocah mungil itu terlihat semkin sulit untuk bernafas. Tangan kanan mungilnya dia letakkan di dada, meremasnya, menekannya, agar rasa sakit itu berkurang. Isakan tidak hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang kian memucat. Air mata itu menetes tepat di pipi sang Ibu. Bola mata bulat sekelam arangnya bergerak mencari sang Ayah yang memang sudah pergi mendahului mereka. Terlihat! Walaupun tak bergerak, bocah kecil yang sudah kepayahan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang disertai sebuah ringisan sakit. Bocah kecil itu perlahan terkulai di samping jasad Ibunya. Memeluk tubuh Ibunya dari samping dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dia miliki. Mata bulat indah itu perlahan menutup sambil bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang membuat siapapun terisak keras penuh kesakitan.

**::: TBC :::**

**Continue or not? **

**Choose one ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku harus sembunyi. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus sembunyikan tubuhku yang mungil ini agar mereka tidak bisa menemukanku. Aku tidak mau terima hukuman seperti minggu kemarin. Kalau tertanggkap, akan sangat mengerikan hukuman yang mereka berikan untukku. Maksudku, tidak hanya untukku, tapi juga untuk yang tertangkap. Dan aku sudah merasakannya kemarin. Sial sekali memang.

Oh tidak, ada yang mendekat sepertinya. Aku merasakan kehadiran salah satu diantara mereka. Aku bisa mencium baunya yang busuk. Uuggh, ini menyiksa! Aku sedikit merapatkan tubuhku pada sisi lemari. Aku pilih lemari karena tempat yang lain sudah ada yang menempati. Bagus! Aku tidak merasakannya lagi sekarang. Haah~ aku harus menunggu disini sampai permainan selesai.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku tahu kau sembunyi disana. Cepat keluar! Bukan kau kali ini. semuanya sudah tertangkap. Kau yang terakhir. Kau tahu? Kau menang. Ayolah keluar~." Aku dengar teriakkannya. Dia yang tadi hampir saja menemukanku. Aku kira akan menunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Nyatanya secepat ini semuanya ditemukan. Biasanya kan tempat persembunyian yang lain itu lebih tersembunyi daripada aku. Baiklah, ini saatnya menampakkan diri.

Kriieett~

Lemari yang aku jadikan tempat sembunyi ini memang sudah tua. Saat aku membukanya, bunyinya seperti nenek renta yang dipaksa naik-turun tangga sepuluh kali. Padahal aku bisa saja menggunakan cara paling praktis untuk keluar, tanpa membuka lemari. Bunyinya sungguh memilukan.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku yang mungil ini menuju lantai bawah. Suara berisik yang kudengar daritadi memang berasal dari sana soalnya. Dan..benar saja kan, mereka sudah menungguku sambil melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak lazim. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh mereka. Karena ini sudah….

Satu tahun….

Tanpa Daddy dan Mommy….

**KAWAII AKUMA**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun (7 y.o)**

**Lee Donghae (8 y.o)**

**Park Jung Soo (15 y.o)**

**Kim Heechul (12 y.o)**

**Lee Hyukjae (8 y.o)**

**Lee Sungmin (9 y.o)**

**And others**

**Family/Brothership/Supranatural**

**Disclaimer: They're belong to GOD and themselves**

**Warning: OOC! **

**Don't like ? Please Press the Back Button! Simple, right? ^^**

**Chapter 1 **

Sudah satu tahun aku tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka baik sekali padaku. Walaupun kelakuan mereka sedikit aneh sih. Tapi aku senang. Mereka teman yang baik. Tapi kadang menjengkelkan. Mereka bodoh dan gampang sekali di kerjai. Kecuali yang satu itu. Kuakui dia sedikit pintar.

Kali pertama aku bertemu dengan dia adalah saat aku di pemakaman Mommy dan Daddy. Saat itu aku menangis keras sekali dibawah guyuran air hujan, yang entah kenapa seperti menembus tubuhku. Aku sedih, kenapa Mommy dan Daddy tidak mengajakku bersama mereka. Aku kan kesepian.

Aku tidak tahu lagi mau bagaimana kalau tidak bertemu dia. Katanya, kalau aku mau bersama Mommy dan Daddy lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu disini. Urusan apa juga aku tidak tahu. Tidak ingat lebih tepatnya. Dan aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Apa anak kecil sepertiku sudah punya urusan seperti yang biasa orang dewasa miliki? Aku rasa urusanku tidak serumit itu.

Dia bilang namanya Kim Heechul. Sosoknya terlihat seperti Mommy di mataku. Karena pakaiannya saat itu adalah sebuah gaun putih berenda dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai sebahu. Cantik dan elegant.

Beberapa hari setelah bertemu dengannya, aku memanggilnya Nona (bukan Noona). Aku terus memanggilnya seperti itu. Karena memang dia seperti Nona-Nona cantik yang pernah aku temui di kota tempat Mommy ku berasal. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu, kalau Heechul sebenarnya adalah laki-laki. Ya, memang LAKI-LAKI. Seperti Daddy. Tapi Daddy ku tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di kamar Mommy dan Daddy. Hanya disini aku merasa mereka masih ada. Aku gulingkan tubuh mungilku kearah kiri. Ada sebuah guling besar disana. Aku memeluknya erat. Bau harum tubuh Daddy masih terasa di hidungku. Aku suka sekali bau tubuh Daddy. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti Heechul. Karena hanya Heechul yang berjalan menghentak seperti itu. Aku tidak dengar dia membuka pintu. Mungkin dia melakukan hal 'itu' lagi.

"Hey, aku punya berita baru hari ini. Kyu, bangun dan dengarkan aku! Kau pasti akan kaget." Bangun? Aku kan tidak sedang tidur. Aku hanya sembunyi dibawah selimut di kamar Mommy dan mendengarkan lagu klasik yang sering Daddy putar untukku.

"Oh ayolah Kyuhyunnie~ kau harus bersemangat sedikit hari ini." Heechul menyibakkan selimutku dan melemparnya ke bawah tempat tidur. Aku terpaksa bangun dan mematikan lagu yang sedang aku dengar.

Aku menatapnya malas. Heechul balik menatapku. Tatapannya sedikit kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Memangnya ada berita apa? Sampai kau mengganggu acara bersantai ku dan―" ah apa-apaan sih, main seret begitu saja. "Kau bisa bersantai lagi nanti. Tapi dengarkan dulu. Ini berita besar! Kau pasti kaget." Hari ini Heechul semangat sekali.

"Apa itu hal penting? Sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat Heechul menjadi lebih semangat dari biasanya. Pasti hal aneh lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak hal aneh yang Heechul lakukan soalnya.

"Yup. Lihat dan baca baik-baik selebaran yang kutemukan di depan rumah tadi pagi." Aku mengambil selembar kertas berwarna putih dengan tinta hitam di tangannya. Astaga, benar katanya. Aku benar-benar kaget! Siapa yang dengan beraninya menulis hal seperti ini?! Aku tidak terima!

"AKU TIDAK MAU HAL ITU TERJADI!" Oh Tuhan..aku sampai berteriak padanya. Itu karena aku begitu kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau yang selama ini kau pertahankan kini terancam direbut oleh orang lain? Kaki ku menghentak. Dan Heechul kaget. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah lain. Tidak mau melihatnya.

"Yah..kau benar-benar kaget. Dan…marah. Oke, aku mengerti. Kau pernah bilang padaku kan?" Heechul berjongkok dan menyentuh bahuku. Aku mendongak melihatnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca dan dia segera mendaratkan telapak tangannya diatas kepalaku. Mengusapnya lembut. Aku selalu suka sentuhannya. Tapi yang paling aku suka tetap sentuhan Mommy.

"Apa kau setuju? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Hiks.." Isakan ku keluar. Mataku semakin berkaca-kaca saat dia memelukku. Dia usap-usapkan telapak tangannya di punggungku. Isakan ku lumayan berkurang.

"Hey, aku akan membantu mu. Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku punya rencana, yang aku jamin kau akan setuju." Aku mengusap airmata ku dan hidungku yang memerah. Aku penasaran apa rencananya. Biasanya, rencana yang dia buat selalu membuatku senang. "Apa itu?" Suaraku sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Heechul tertawa.

"Oke, kita duduk dulu. Sini, duduk di pangkuanku. Akan kuberitahukan rencananya disini." Dia duduk di sofa putih kesayanganku yang berada di ruang makan. Memang kami sudah ada disitu sejak tadi dia menyeretku keluar dari kamar. Heechul menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar aku segera duduk disitu. Aku duduk. Dia memelukku lagi dari belakang. Sekarang aku menunggu dia bicara.

"Nah, baik..begini, bagaimana kalau kita bikin sebuah berita yang mencengangkan?" Aku berpikir. "Yang membuat orang kaget maksudmu?" Heechul mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Seperti saat berita kematian kucing tetangga yang kabarnya dimakan oleh seekor serigala. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Aku begitu tertarik. Mataku tiba-tiba berkilat senang. Benar kan, Heechul selalu bisa membuat rencana-rencana yang luar biasa. Dan itu membuatku bersemangat kembali.

"Aku setuju sekali. Lalu kapan kita buat rencana itu?" Heechul berfikir sebentar. Alisnya berkerut lucu. Aku tertawa. Heechul lalu berbisik di telinga ku, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" Tepat! Aku juga tadi berfikir kalau sebaiknya rencana ini dilakukan sekarang juga. Aku mengangguk, lalu turun dari pangkuan Heechul dan mengambil selembar kertas dengan tulisan menyebalkan tadi, lantas merobeknya. Sampai jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Seharusnya kau membakarnya juga, Kyu." Heechul meraih serpihan-serpihan kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Membakar? Aku tidak mau rumahku penuh dengan asap. "Heechul, bagaimana kalau kita buat isu kalau rumah ini berhantu?" tanyaku pada Heechul.

Aku yakin dia akan… "Setuju. Aku juga akan bilang seperti itu tadi. Bagaimana bisa pikiran kita sama?" Heechul mengacak rambutku, dan mendudukkan ku keatas meja makan agar tinggi kami sama. "Aku pikir itu karena kita adalah _partner in crime_?" Aku menggoyang-goyang kan kakiku yang menggantung diatas meja. Sementara Heechul, dia tampak puas dengan jawabanku tadi.

"Correct! Tinggal kita tunggu sampai yang lain datang. Dan rencana dimulai dari malam ini." Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai malam hari. Rasanya hari-hari ku ke depan, akan sangat menyenangkan. "Heechul, turunkan aku." Aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku pada Heechul, dia meraihnya dan menurunkanku dari atas meja makan.

"Aku akan persiapkan hal-hal yang kita butuhkan nanti." Kataku pada Heechul. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak setuju. "Tidak, tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Biar aku saja yang siapkan." Katanya padaku. Aku cemberut. Kenapa? Padahal pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa menyiapkannya. "Kau takut aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti waktu itu?" Aku meliriknya dengan sinis. Tapi Heechul malah tertawa lagi. Ugh, meyebalkan sekali.

"Ya, salah satunya karena itu. Tapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah, kalau kau sampai 'menghancurkan' rumah ini." Ini yang aku tidak suka dari Heechul. Setiap larangan yang dia ucapkan, pasti aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Kurasa, mungkin dulu dia adalah seorang panglima yang sangat disegani oleh anak buahnya.

"Oh ayolah, apa kau akan menangis lagi seperti tadi? Hm? Baik, aku akan berikan kesempatan untukmu, ―" "jadi aku boleh ikut menyiapkannya?" Aku menyela ucapan Heechul. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu Kyu. Kau kuberi kesempatan untuk melihat saja. Tidak lebih. Mengerti?" Mengecewakan. Aku menunduk. Heechul berjongkok dan meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk mendongak. Menatapnya.

"Berapa umurmu? Aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak menangis lagi Kyu." Heechul mengusap setitik air yang keluar dari sudut mataku. "Mommy tidak akan setuju dengan perkataanmu. Aku masih tujuh tahun!"

"Haha~ dulu siapa yang bilang kalau aku mirip dengan Nyonya Cho?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku lupa."

"Hm? Kyuhyunnie lupa? Biar aku ingatkan. Anak yang bilang seperti itu ciri-cirinya begini, rambutnya coklat, seperti caramel. Tapi lebih manis. Matanya juga coklat. Kulitnya putih, hampir pucat kurasa. Bibirnya merah seperti buah cherry. Ah, kalau ingat anak itu aku jadi ingin memakannya."

"Aku tidak enak dimakan!" Kataku padanya. Heechul lalu tertawa keras sekali. Aku naik ke lantai atas. Meninggalkannya dibawah dengan tawanya yang membuatku kesal!

**.**

**.**

Satu jam yang lalu aku masih marah pada Heechul. Tapi sekarang? Lihat saja, kami berdua sudah tertawa bersama. Di ruang keluarga rumahku, aku, Heechul, dan yang lain, sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan luar biasa sekali.

Tugasku memang hanya melihat. Aku sudah janji pada Heechul untuk tidak ikut 'membantu'. Kalau sudah jadi malam ini juga, kami akan langsung beraksi. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mengingat daritadi kami lebih banyak bercanda daripada menyusun strategi atau membuat perlengkapan untuk nanti.

"Kyuhyunnie, coba pakai ini, kau pasti imut sekali kalau pakai ini." Ah, itu topeng! Sungmin membuatkan ku topeng bentuk kelinci kesukaannya. Lucu. Tapi kebesaran untuk wajahku.

Ada yang belum tahu Sungmin? Dia juga salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Orang kedua yang aku temui setelah Heechul. Wajahnya imut, tapi jelas lebih imut aku kemana-mana. Rambutnya hitam, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Jenis kulit kami memang sama semua sih.

Sungmin orang yang ceria sekaligus tegas. Tapi tegasnya Sungmin tidak sampai membautku takut. Sungmin sering memelukku kalau aku sedang merindukan Mommy dan Daddy. Pelukannya hangat dan bisa membuatku mengantuk. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Tapi tingginya sama denganku. Ya, benar, Sungmin pendek. Dia tidak marah kalau aku mengatainya begitu.

"Ini, sudah aku kecilkan. Coba dipakai." Sungmin juga tidak mudah menyerah. Buktinya sekarang ini, dia menyodorkanku satu buah topeng kelinci lagi. Kali ini ukurannya memang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Aku pakai, dan..PAS.

"Hahahaha~ orang-orang tidak akan takut kalau topengnya seperti itu. Malah mungkin mereka akan menculikmu, Kyu!" Aku melepas topeng kelinciku, dan berjalan kearah Eunhyuk. Aku melepas topeng yang melekat di wajahnya, lalu merobeknya. Topeng monyet seperti ini juga tidak akan membuat orang-orang takut kok. Dasar bodoh! Setelah itu aku kembali duduk di kursi semula. Dekat Heechul. Ah ya, Heechul sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu, sehingga dia tidak melihat apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Ma-masterpiece kuuuu~ aku membuatnya dengan susah payah, kenapa malah kau rusak, HAH?!" Eunhyuk berjalan kearahku. Tangannya yang kurus itu mengambil topeng kelinciku, lalu merobeknya. Aku tidak peduli. Kan bukan aku yang buat. Jadi untuk apa aku marah?

Puas merobek topengku, Eunhyuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Di sebelah Sungmin. Mungkin dia akan membuat topeng monyetnya lagi.

Eunhyuk juga tinggal disini. Dia orang ketiga yang aku temui. Kali pertama aku melihatnya, dia seperti anak cengeng yang sering dibully di sekolah. Tapi tidak, itu hanya penyamarannya saja. Aslinya, dia pemarah. Eunhyuk gampang sekali marah. Gampang sekali juga dibodohi. Dia sering kena tipu olehku. Dan itu membuktikan, kalau Eunhyuk adalah yang terbodoh diantara kami berempat.

"Ah ya, tadi aku dengar dari tetangga sebelah, kalau mereka akan datang kesini besok pagi untuk melihat-lihat." Eh? Mereka akan langsung datang besok pagi? Gawat! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini.

"Akan aku gigit mereka kalau sampai merebut rumahku!" Heechul tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Hey, dia pikir ini lucu?! Aku SERIUS. Pokoknya aku akan melindungi rumah ini dengan cara apapun!

"Aku serius!" Aku menekankan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan agar mereka mengerti dan berhenti menertawaiku. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan taringmu." Perkataan Eunhyuk seperti menantangku. Baik, akan kutunjukkan padanya.

Aku mendekatinya. Eunhyuk masih tersenyum menyebalkan. Lihat saja, setelah ini, apa dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? haha~.

"Kau mau apa? Sudahlah, jangan kau anggap serius ucapanku tadi. Aku hanya bercan― awww~" Rasakan! Aku menggigit tangannya, dan dia menjerit. Nah, terbukti sudah kalau aku sebenarnya punya taring! "Tadi itu..kau menggigit apa menjilat tanganku sih?" Apa? Menjilat? Dia bilang menjilat? "Lalu kenapa kau berteriak, hah?!" Aku melotot padanya.

"Aku pikir Sungmin meletakkan es ditanganku tadi. Soalnya dingin sekali. Hahaha~." Aku menunduk. Rasanya seperti…

"Hey, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tadi aku benar-benar hanya bercanda. Kau malah menanggapinya dengan serius." Eunhyuk menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya tidak menyebalkan seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak mau ada orang asing menempati rumah ini…" kataku pelan. Eunhyuk benar-benar mengusap bahuku sekarang. Aku tahu dia bermaksud menenangkanku, tapi… "Kau habis pegang apa? Tanganmu bau." Dan usapannya berhenti. Eunhyuk menciumi tangannya sendiri. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, ah lama sekali.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin hidungmu saja yang sedang sensitive."

"Ini musim panas! Mana mungkin aku flu." Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa. Eunhyuk berlari keluar. Aku rasa dia sedang mencuci tangannya saat ini.

"Selesaaaaaaiiiiiii~ hah, melelahkan sekali." Hm? Heechul sudah selesai ya? Ah, itu..Heechul membuat.. "Ini gaun untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Siapa yang setuju kalau ini yang terbaik?" Ternyata Heechul membuat satu gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan tetesan darah di sekitarnya. Waw, ini baru luar biasa! Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya jubah. Agak kurang cocok kalau disebut gaun. Dasar Heechul!

"Ini yang terbaik. Boleh aku coba?" Heechul menyerahkan jubahnya kepada Sungmin. Aku ingin lihat, apakah Sungmin yang imut ini bisa terlihat menyeramkan saat memakai gaun itu? Jawabannya IYA! Karena Heechul tersenyum puas.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyeramkan lagi kalau matamu diberi lingkaran hitam di bawahnya." Aku memberi usul. Sungmin tampak tidak suka dengan usulku ini. Padahal aku rasa ini akan membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

"Aku setuju. Tunggu, akan aku ambilkan alat make-up ku dulu." Hanya Heechul yang setuju dengan ideku. "Apa itu tidak berbahaya untuk kulit?" Sungmin bertanya padaku. Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ya ampun, apa Sungmin tidak tahu kalau kulitnya akan baik-baik saja sekalipun memakai make-up kadaluarsa?

"Kenapa khawatir tentang kulit? Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu Sungmin. Ini rencana besar kita, dan kita akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini juga kali pertama untuk kita kan?" Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk.

Yeay~ sekarang aku yakin kalau aku bisa memepertahankan rumah ini bersama mereka.

"Heechul, kenapa tidak bikin dua saja? Aku juga mau pakai~" Aku lihat Heechul sudah kembali bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Di tangan Heechul, ada sebuah kotak warna coklat dengan ukiran rumit dipinggirannya. Itu pasti alat make-upnya. Aku baru melihatnya sekarang.

"Aku buat empat." Heechul membuat empat jubah seperti tadi. Itu berarti aku juga akan menggunakannya. Bagus, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Baik, kita beraksi mulai malam ini. SIAAAAPPP?"

"SIAAAAAPPPP~~." Oh yeah, aku bersemangat sekali. Let's make them afraid!

**.**

**.**

"Kau dengara suara aneh dari rumah itu?"

"Suara apa? Aku tidak dengar. Tadi malam aku tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Ah, sungguh. Aku mendengar suara menyeramkan dari dalam sana."

"Mungkin kau mimpi."

"Aku juga melihat bayangan hitam melintas tepat di jendela kamarku."

"Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu. Oh ya, lain kali tutup tirai kamarmu kalau mau tidur."

Hmm..kami berhasil. Tetanggaku sudah mendengar dan melihat apa yang kami perbuat tadi malam. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai kabar ini menyebar ke seluruh kota, sehingga nanti, tidak ada yang berani untuk merebut rumahku.

Bagus, tinggal menunggu mereka datang, dan kami beraksi kembali. Akan aku pastikan kalau mereka langsung berlari terbirit-birit begitu melihat apa yang kami lakukan.

"Kyuhyunnie, datang. Mereka datang. Ayo bersiap!" Huwaa~ tidak kusangka akan secepat ini. Aku segera memakai jubah hitamku lagi. Tadi aku copot karena gerah. Tapi aku belum melepas make-upnya. Jadi aku tidak harus seperti Eunhyuk lagi yang sedang dicengkram wajahnya oleh Heechul karena tidak bisa diam saat Heechul memoleskannya make-up.

Sungmin juga sama sepertiku. Jadi aku dan Sungmin, bersiap di depan. Kami mengintip dari jendela. Nah, itu mereka datang. Mobilnya terparkir tepat di tengah halaman rumahku. Yang pertama turun adalah seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putih menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Kulitnya juga sudah banyak yang keriput. Apalagi dibagian wajahnya. Keriput-keriput itu seperti menelan seluruh bagian matanya. Kakek itu juga membawa satu buah tongkat kayu yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Aku yakin tongkat itu berfungsi untuk menyeimbangkan gerak tubuhnya. Karena kalau tongkat itu tidak dia bawa, aku pastikan dia akan jatuh.

Jadi, orang yang mau merebut rumahku adalah seorang kakek tua yang berjalan saja sudah susah payah? Kalau tahu begini, kenapa harus repot-repot segala? Ya ampun~ baik, akan kuberitahu Heechul.

"Sungmin, aku keatas dulu. Mau beritahu Heechul. Kau terus awasi dia ya." Sungmin mengangguk tanpa melihat kearahku. Matanya sedang focus menatap kakek tua itu. Sudahlah, itu artinya Sungmin serius.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju keatas. Untunglah Heechul belum selesai memoles make-upnya pada Eunhyuk. "Heechul, yang datang itu kakek-kakek tua yang berjalan saja sudah dibantu oleh tongkat. Apa kita perlu menakut-nakutinya juga?" Heechul beralih menatapku yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Menurutmu? Kita sudah terlanjur membuat rumah ini tampak berhantu. Apa kau kasihan padanya? Hn?" Benar juga sih apa kata Heechul. Kita sudah bersenang-senang tadi malam, dengan menakut-nakuti tetangga kami. Pasti dia sudah memberitahu teman-temannya kalau rumah ini berhantu.

"Kyu, Heechul, Eunhyuk, ternyata bukan satu orang saja yang datang. Masih ada tiga orang lagi." Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dan memberitahu kami kalau masih ada tiga orang lagi. Apa?! Jadi kami harus benar-benar beraksi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ketiganya juga sama seperti kakek tadi.

"Ayo turun sekarang. Aku tidak mau tamu kita menunggu terlalu lama." Sebuah seringai menyeramkan muncul di bibir pucat Heechul. Sosoknya kini benar-benar terlihat seperti hantu dimataku. Dan itu KEREN.

**.**

**.**

Benar kata Sungmin. Ada tiga orang lagi. Dua orang anak kecil yang kira-kira lebih tua dariku, dan satu orang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran Mommy. Mereka berjalan mengitari dalam rumahku.

Wanita itu tampak memegang-megang sesuatu, dan setelah dia berbalik, itu VAS BUNGA KESAYANGAN MOMMY! Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Sepertinya wanita itu tertarik pada vas bunga tersebut. Huh, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. "Heechul, biarkan aku menggangu wanita itu ya. Aku kesal."

"Jangan, wanita itu bagianku. Kau ganggu yang kecil saja. Yang sedang duduk di kursi kesayanganmu itu." Haaah~ padahal kan pasti seru kalau bisa membuat wanita itu menjerit. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah Heechul saat ini. Dia kapten soalnya.

Oke, yang kecil juga tidak masalah. Kelihatannya dia mudah takut. Ah, dia berjalan kearah lantai atas! Aku harus ikuti dia.

Hmmm~ tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada aku. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia lebih tua sedikit. Lihat, sekarang anak itu membuka pintu kamarku. Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul. Anak itu duduk diatas kasurku. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk seprai biru motif bola kesayanganku. Heii~ sepraiku itu lembut, dan kasurku juga empuk! Tidak perlu menepuk-nepuknya seperti itu.

"Disini nyaman. Hmm~ wangi~." Nyaman? Iya kau yang nyaman! Aku tidak. Eh, dia mengambil mainan kesayanganku juga. Itu hadiah dari Daddy tahu! Jangan menyentuhnya sembarangan!

"PSP~ kebetulan sekali, punyaku rusak. Hahaha~." Dia malah tertawa. Hah, aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Lihat saja, apa kau masih bisa tertawa setelah aku muncul? Kkk~

Srett, sreettt, sreeettt~ aku membuat suara-suara aneh. Anak itu masih cuek. Baik~ aku muncul! Dalam sekejap, aku sudah ada di depannya. Matanya membulat kaget. Aku yakin dia pasti takut.

"Kau muncul darimana?" Anak itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Jadi sekarang wajah kami berhadapan. Aku memasang tampang seseram mungkin. Tapi….

"AHHHH~ LUCU SEKALI. Kau pasti anak dari pemilik rumah ini yang sebelumnya kan?" Dia malah mencubit pipiku, dan bilang kalau aku lucu. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Aku akan menakuti mu! WAAAAAAA~." Aku meniru suara Eunhyuk saat menakut-nakuti orang tadi malam. Tapi dia malah tertawa lagi. Malah sekarang lebih keras. Tubuhnya sampai jatuh berguling ke lantai.

"TIDAK ADA YANG LUCU." Aku berteriak padanya. Anak itu berhenti tertawa. "Dilihat dari sudut manapun kau itu lucu tahu. Lihat saja, pipimu yang chubby ini. Aku tidak punya pipi se-chubby ini lho~ hehe."

Keterlaluan! Apa make-up ku luntur? "Benar kau sama sekali tidak takut? Aku kan sudah seram sekarang." Aku melotot padanya. Dia mengacak rambutku, lalu tersenyum. Kalau dilihat, dia anak yang ramah. "Dimana orang tuamu? Biar aku antarkan kau pada mereka." Dia berdiri. Mau mengantarkanku pada Mommy dan Daddy katanya? "Benar kau mau antar aku pada mereka?"

"Tentu. Mereka pasti cemas mencarimu. Apalagi kau ini imut dan menggemaskan sekali." Mataku berbinar. Baru dia yang dengan yakinnya bilang mau mengantarku ke tampat Daddy dan Mommy. Menakut-nakuti? Aku sudah lupa tuh. Hehe~

"Sini, aku pegang tanganmu. Aku takut kau tersesat." Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku juga sama. Tapi yang terjadi setelahnya adalah…

"Ke-kenapa tembus..?" Ah, aku lupa. "WUAAAAAAAAAA~." Lihat, karena aku lupa, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Anak itu berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya merengek dengan bilang, "Rumah ini BERHANTU Umma. Ayo kita pulang~ kita pulang saja ya~"

Apa..aku berhasil mengusir mereka?

**TBC**

**Maaf lama nunggu. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa anak yang ngomong ama Kyu tadi? **

**Ada yang kaget ama status Kyu? Haha~**


End file.
